


The Class System.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Admirable Crichton (1957)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Class Differences, Cryptic Style., F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Something out of the ordinary was about to take place at Lome Hall England!(This film is similar to My Fair Lady in its own way.)
Relationships: Bill Crichton/Eliza.





	The Class System.

The Lord and Master has spoken. Declaring that the exchange of household duties. Means the normal rules are to be broken.  
A temporary attempt at equal communication. Creating a rather unusual situation.  
Far removed from each sides life standing. Hopefully discovering a new found understanding.

A hasty sea voyage. An escape. From this dire mistake.  
Sold. On a first kiss. Fate. Kismet!  
Ahoy! A ship wrecked. An un-welcome distract.  
Not lost at sea. Saved. To some degree.  
A deserted Isle. Fear not! All smile.

Landed and stranded. By sea and sand surrounded.  
The role reversal soon became replayed. One commands all who obey.  
This swift revival. Aided mutual survival.

Ship-shape recoveries from the old wreck. Multiple dives. Free and alive!  
Firstly dismissed. Then sadly missed.  
A struggle to survive. For the high and mighty tribe.  
Fancying a feast. Giving in to the nature of the beast!

Kin folk. Thinking all were dead. Erected a statue instead! 

Two years pass. Ever content with the role reversal. So controversial.  
The man servant. Now. The Lord and Master continuing. One and all happily flourishing.  
Surveying the lovely ladies. Swooning! The Guv'. Now entitled to first choosing.  
Attraction to the wrong type. Anchors the heart. Wrong or right.  
A joyous announcement. A wedding due! What is a secret admirer to do?

Everyone is enjoying a taste of real freedom. Blissfully aware of what is still to come.  
A carefree sing-a-long. Three cheers. And many thanks heartily belong!  
A brief nuptial ceremony. Interrupted by a far call. An imminent rescue. For one and all.  
Spark the fire! Very soon departing. In their entire.

Like a distant dream. Awake and sane. All that happily happened. In vain.  
A suspicious mind. Now answered in kind.  
Servants will no more. Be invited to take high tea. Yet they will always remember. Their man-made paradise adventure. Living life by the sea!

Epilogue: Pearls of Wisdom.  
The only thing salvaged. Was for two of a kind. True love between the Butler and the Inbetweeny. Now a Ladies Maid. Regained and resigned!

The End.


End file.
